


The Memory of Your Scent

by 1MissMolly



Series: The Five Senses [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the Five Senses Series. The sense of smell. </p><p>Scents are one of the strongest triggers for memories. James hides in his memories of Q while he is captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of Your Scent

The Memory of Your Scent

The mission was blown before Bond even left London. The ambassador he was to save from assassination was in fact working with the drug cartel. The Rios Cartel had him on their payroll and the ambassador was kind enough to supply them with information of drug interdiction both in the US and the UK. When Bond arrived in Cartagena, the agent had a target painted on his back. After two days on the ground and he was captured.

Now Bond was chained in a damp cell on Juan Rios’ plantation in the hills outside the city. Three days of interrogation that was no more than his captures punching and kicking him as they yelled at him in Spanish. They were not actually asking any questions, just taking their frustrations out on his body.

His shoulder was dislocated and his ribs were cracked, His body covered to bruises of various colors. Some black, some dark brown, others a sickly yellow. They had taken his clothes and left him naked and chained to a wall in the cell. The walls were damp with humidity and the floor slick from blood. On the fourth day, one of the guards tossed an orange at Bond. The first palatable food he had been given since he had arrived. Bond held it close to nose and breathed in the scent. The sharp bright citrus smell. He closed his eyes and remembered.

The last weekend he was in London, he spent with Q. A marathon of love making. They had stayed at his flat and explored each other completely. Gentle touches and soft words. Kisses that varied in length and type. Some just wishful tastes, while others were deep promises.

Bond licked his chapped lips, his tongue slipping out further to lap over the skin of the fruit. He remembered. Q sitting on the bed, as his long graceful fingers peeled the skin off the orange. Then those same fingers slipped the orange slices into his mouth. The dark red lips closing over the slices. Bond laid on the bed watching Q eat the orange as the young man typed on his laptop, unconscious of the James’ stares.

After Q ate the last slice, James pushed up on his knees and kissed the young man. Chasing the taste into Q’s mouth. The lingering scent of oranges and Q’s Earl Grey tea. The warmth and citrus smells covering his lips. James lapped at the young man. Cherishing him. The Quartermaster, his Q, his lover.

Bond slowly peeled the skin off the orange savoring the scent. The memory of Q filling Bond’s mind. Bond closed his eyes and let the scent bring the memories back to him. Q’s laughter and his smile that would brighten his face, and make his hazel eyes shine. Q looked younger when he laughed. Almost waifish. Bond wondered what could draw such a young vibrant man to his bed. What could Q honestly see in the older agent with scars on his body and soul?

Bond pulled a slice of orange from the peeled fruit. The sweet juice covering his tongue as he bit into it. The memory of Q’s kisses. How sweet they were. How sweeter they became as James stretched over his naked body. Bond leaned back against the wall of his cell. He didn’t know if he would see Q again, but now with the oil from the fruit covering his fingers, Bond could remember. He could feel Q close to him. The scent from his hands tricked his mind in thinking it was Q’s body he smelled. The scent of tea and citrus and sex. The perfume of their moments together. The memory of the sounds Q would make as James pulled him apart. All these came to the agent as he lay on the concrete floor savoring the orange. Escaping to his memories.

They could come back soon and continue their questioning. Bond knew it and knew he couldn’t stop it. He only hoped Q would find him soon.

~Q~

Q sat in the empty room watching the man asleep in the bed. It was dark and the only the lights were from the various machines monitoring his life signs; illuminating the rise and fall of the agent’s chest. It had taken Q four days to find Bond after he had been kidnapped. Four days to find the exact the building on the exact plantation. Then five hours to coordinate the rescue. It was almost too late. Bond had been beaten badly. He had lost a lot of blood and had sustained internal injuries. Alec Trevelyan had insisted on going in on the rescue and had killed the man who was kicking Bond when 006 found him. Alec killed him with his bare hands.

Q had not slept since Bond had been kidnapped. He had listened through the comm link as Bond had been betrayed by the ambassador. He sat helpless as he listened to Bond being dragged from the mistress’ home and thrown into the trunk of a car. The kidnappers had found the comm link as soon as they had dropped Bond into the trunk. The last sound Q heard from his lover was the sound of the men punching Bond’s face before they broke the ear mic. Q had promised himself he would never complain about Bond breaking his equipment if only he could see the man once again.

Now, Q sat at the edge of James’ bed. The agent unconscious as the heart monitor peeped out a steady rhythm of the man’s pulse. Q rested his head on James’ thigh, as his fingers interlaced with the agent’s. Tears were flooding Q’s eyes as realized James didn’t smell right.

The scent surrounding him was sharp and unpleasant. The smell of disinfectant and blood. The smell of plastic and bleach, but worst of all, the smell of fear. Q’s fear. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how Bond was supposed to smell to Q. Bond was spice and musk. He was strength and sex. Q forced himself to remember their last weekend together.

He let himself be pulled back to Bond’s flat and his large king size bed. The Egyptian cotton sheets, scented with lavender and soft plump pillows. He remember curling into James’ side after they had made love. The smell of sweat and sex filling the air. The musk of their bodies. The exotic combinations of their mixed scents.

Q smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered. The way his muscles felt exhausted but re-invigorated too. The sensual slide of sweating skin and the taste of salt on James’ chest. Laying his head to rest on James’ sternum, Q had heard the man’s heart beat. It had been perfect. Everything about Bond was perfect for Q. James was everything Q could ever want.

That is why Q moved heaven and earth to get his agent back. He convinced himself he would do it for any of his agents who went missing. But in the back of his mind, Q knew it was different because it wasn’t any agent, it was James, his lover. Now that he had James back in England, Q was determined to make sure he could recapture the scent of the man from that last morning together. After hours of love making, and sleeping in each other’s arms. That scent of James Bond. The only cologne Q ever wanted to smell again.

~Q~

Just before James slowly surfaced from his sleep, he heard the lingering moments of his dream. He heard shouting and gunfire. The sound of someone shouting in Russian and the smell of death. As the veil of sleep lifted more, James recognized where he was before he even opened his eyes. The smell of disinfectant and bleach. The sour smell of illness. He was in Medical. He twitched his muscles and limbs slowly determining what was injured; what was broken. Toes, feet, ankles, legs, knees. Then he noticed something soft between his fingers. The silky threads of someone’s hair. Bond slowly opened his eyes to see the raven curls of his lover. Q’s inclined head resting on the bed by his thigh.

James started stroking through the thick hair and gently petting at the young man’s scalp. Q actually purred in his sleep. Responding to the physical contact on a subconscious level before waking. Slowly, Q lifted his head and looked up sleepily into James’ face. Not actually recognizing the man as Q smile lazily at him.

“Morning gorgeous.” James whispered.

“Morn’ James.” Q blinked, then blinked again. “JAMES! You’re awake!”

“Yes, I am.” The agent laughed softly. It hurt his ribs.

“Don’t move, I’ll get the doctor.” Q stood rapidly, pulling away from Bond’s hand.

“No, stay. Not yet. Let me just sit here with you for a while.”

Q paused and slowly sat back down.

“You scared me.” Q accused.

“I scared myself. How long?” Bond leaned back in the bed after Q interlaced their fingers.

“You were captured for five days. Alec saved you. You’ve been here for seventy-two hours, unconscious. Dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs. Their worried about your spleen and liver.” Bond closed his eyes. He could feel the shoulder and the ribs. Medical always complained about his liver so he ignored that concern. “Now you’re awake, I will be able to take you home.”

“You?” James opened his eyes and looked at the young man.

“Yes. Someone has to keep you safe.” Q smiled.

James returned Q’s smile. “You always do, you always do.”

Q sat silently watching as James tried to take small breaths. His wrapped ribs complaining with each motion.

“I tried to get to you sooner.” Q said apologetically

“It’s okay. Can we leave today?”

“I doubt it. You are in bad shape.”

James opened his eyes and glared at the young man. Q laughed.

“Don’t try and convince me otherwise, agent. I’ve seen the x-rays. You were lucky.”

“I wouldn’t say lucky, just good.” James leaned back into the bed.

“Is there anything you want?”

“Yes, an orange.” Q cocked his head to the side at the request. “Then, I want to watch you eat it and kiss you senseless afterwards.”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write of series based on the five senses after I finished Listening. Suggestions for the other three senses would be helpful. I am thinking for touch and taste the rating will have to go up.


End file.
